


Half Human

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is different, an alien.  But, aren't we all aliens underneath a mask we hide under.  One person draws him out from that mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Human

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
When you look at me, you will notice that I am not like you.  
  
I am from another world, with different customs and traditions.  
  
A hot, dry planet, unforgiving.  
  
A place of beauty nonetheless, but perhaps you would not see it that way, for it is alien to you.  
  
Just as I am.  
  
But, what draws me to you is the side that I bury deep within myself.  
  
For I am still, a part of your world as well.  
  
Flesh, and bone.  
  
I am also half human.


End file.
